


Sleeptalk

by chromaticality



Category: Free!
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeptalking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromaticality/pseuds/chromaticality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Rin has erotic dreams in which Sousuke fucks him every night and he also talks (and moans) while he's sleeping. Sousuke knows about this because of obvious reasons and finds it very arousing but he has no clue if he should bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeptalk

“Sousuke—”

He jerked awake, staring up at the dark ceiling. After a moment, he covered his eyes with an inarticulate noise of frustration. Third goddamn night this week.

“Sousuke, nng...”

“I'm awake, you absolute demon.”

Rin's response was a needy whine, and there went any hope of going back to sleep. It felt like he had become completely sensitized to any sort of sound Rin made during the night. Waking up at the drop of a hat, no matter how exhausted he was after practice. Didn't help that Rin made his name sound like a prayer, no one could sleep through that. Except Rin, of course.

“It's really not fair,” he commented, leveraging himself up and moving to peer down at the bottom bunk. “You don't even remember your dreams. So, what, I have to remember them for you? Matsuoka, you are a grade-A jerk.”

In the moonlight, he could just make out the form of the sleeping boy below him. Rin was curled on his side, shifting restlessly beneath a blanket, his eyebrows drawn tensely down. A bead of sweat trickled from his temple down to his neck, and Sousuke watched it with a suddenly dry mouth. “Demon,” he said again, hoarsely, then shivered when Rin flat-out moaned.

He dropped down from the top bunk in near silence. It was dead-sure that getting closer was a bad idea, but he wasn't a saint. Sousuke crouched down, inches away, watching his fingers twitch and wow, he was so doomed, because Rin was even sexier up close. The tiny cries, the way his breath shuddered and caught in his throat, the high flush.

“Definitely not a saint,” he whispered mournfully as his hand rose up of its own volition to trace a line along the sharp ridge of Rin's collarbone. “Maybe not even a good person. Maybe just crazy.” Up the neck, cupping the cheek and swiping a thumb across the soft, parted lips. “That's your fault, though. Anyone would be crazy after a week like this.”

“Please,” Rin whimpered, turning into the touch, and the last of his restraint flew out the window. Completely unable to help himself, Sousuke lunged forward to capture his lips. God, it was like fire, the heat of him, lax and soft, and it was natural as breathing to slip his tongue inside, to drink in the quiet sounds.

And then Rin's tongue moved against his own, which made everything a million times better, but he pulled back with tremendous effort. Couldn't quite convince his hand to leave Rin's face, though, even as he stared up at him in sleepy confusion

“Uh,” he said, intelligently. “Sorry. You were...dreaming. Woke me up.”

The other boy didn't say anything, and his heart sunk miserably. Stupid, just because someone dreams something doesn't mean they want it to happen. He started to retreat, then stopped and stared at the hand clutching his nightshirt.

“Don't you fucking dare, Sousuke.” And he found himself being manhandled into the bed, pulled on top, and tugged into a searing kiss that wiped any guilt straight out of his mind.

Fuck it, he thought to himself, and proceeded to lick his way into that slick heat, a little desperate for it. Rin was even more impatient, moaning into the kiss, reaching up to run a hand along the muscles of his stomach. But he'd had enough torment already this week, wanted savor this a little, so he pinned the redhead's hands by his head and sucked on his tongue before delving back into his mouth.

Rin was trapped, blankets restricting his legs and his arms held down, but he angled his head and nipped at his lower lip in frustration. Sousuke shuddered, surprised, before taking the lead back and deepening the kiss into something absolutely filthy.

When he finally pulled back for air, both their faces were heavily flushed and they were panting. Rin's pupils were blown, his lips wet and swollen. He couldn't help but reach out a finger again to touch them, but Rin drew it into his mouth, lathing his tongue against it. “Shit, Rin!”

Rin grasped him with his freed hand, pulling himself up to bite at his lip again before hissing, “Stop _teasing_ me, you bastard. I'm dying over here.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, then laughed grimly, pushing Rin back against the pillow. “ _You're_ dying, huh? Do you have any idea of what you've been doing to me for the past week?!” Rin opened his mouth, but he spoke over him. “It's a goddamn crime how good you sound, just below me, calling out for me, moaning my name.”

He dipped his head to bite lightly at Rin's neck, relishing the startled gasp it wrenched from him. “And then you wake up the next morning, like nothing happened, like you weren't dreaming of me fucking you. When it's all I can think of—” He dropped down, just enough to brush their bodies together, and even with the barrier of clothing and a blanket the contact was almost enough to drive him insane. “When _this_ is all I can think of.”

“God, Sousuke, please—”

And because he had zero self-control when it came to that voice, the blanket was kicked out of the way and he was pulling Rin's shirt off before sucking at his neck again, and Rin was pressing up in a way that made his eyes want to roll back. There was a hand tugging insistently at his shirt, so he pulled that off quickly, tossing it to the side. Rin hooked a foot across his leg, pulling him back, pressing them together and grinding.

Sousuke gripped his waist with a groan, rubbing his thumbs against the hipbones. Rin had his eyes half-closed, breath hitching, running warm hands across his chest, then down, tracing the line of his sweatpants before dipping in and grasping him. Sousuke dropped his head against his shoulder and tried to remember how to breathe as the hand explored him, moving lightly at first and then with increasing boldness. A finger swiped across the tip. “God, Rin!”

“C'mon, you—I need—”

He got the point, managing to slide Rin's pants down his thighs, and the deep moan that cut through the air when he wrapped a hand around him was so good, fuck. Rin arched beautifully as he started to stroke, and he leaned down to mark the column of his throat. He was already wet, had probably been wet since the dream, and he smeared the pre-cum down the shaft, moving a bit faster as he felt Rin's hand stutter against him. Desperate now, needing to feel him, he knocked Rin's hand out of the way and pressed down, sliding against him before wrapping a hand around them both.

Rin tugged him down into a distracted kiss, whimpering as he moved, slick against each other, the world narrowing down into heat and pressure. “Sousuke,” he said, and it was a prayer again. “Sousuke, please, ah! Can't stand it, I'm gonna, ah, _a-ah_!” He cried out as he came, writhing against him, and Sousuke fucked him through it, drawing it out, gripping and sliding until he was teary-eyed with oversensitivity, before finally pushing over the edge himself, biting into the crook of his neck as his vision whited out.

When his eyes came back into focus, he was on his side with his arms around a half-asleep Rin, who had tucked a leg between his to pull him closer. They were a mess, but when he tried to get up to grab a towel Rin grumbled and latched onto him tightly.

He was exhausted too, but with his head cleared he felt he should at least make an effort. “Did you, uh, we should talk—”

But Rin only rapped a knuckle against his chest, mumbling, “Talk tomorrow.”

“But we, I mean...”

“Tomorrow. Maybe this tomorrow, too.”

And Rin promptly passed out. Sousuke stared at him. “You're a demon. You're a demon, and I am so doomed.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and let the sound of his breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
